The Art Of Flirtation
by Axel-kun
Summary: Roxas and Sora start their first day in the highschool of their new town in the middle of the school year. They meet some great people, and are warned not to make friends with a certain rebel redhead. But, Roxas does...and it can't be that bad, right?


So...yes. I made another story. So shoot meh...((actually...please don't...I wanna keep living...TwT))

A friend of mine asked me to make a story for them...just asking that it was AkuRoku and that it took place in a highschool. So i said, "SURE! What the hell? I think i can do it!"

So here it is. If you like it, review, if not, whatever. Don't bother me with complaints...please XP

--

--

The Art of Flirtation

Step 1: Make Contact

--

"Roxas!"

Roxas awoke with a start as a pillow pressed his head further into the mattress. "Sora?" He asked, knowing that the sound would be muffled, but he wanted to make sure his attacker was his brother.

His younger brother jumped onto the blonde's bed and nodded, even though Roxas couldn't see him. Eventually he realized that Roxas didn't know he had replied and decided to speak instead. "Yes! Of course! Who else would it be?"

Roxas thought about that. Well, it could have been a rapist. Or their mother...their mother wouldn't try to smother him with a pillow though. "Um. I don't know." Roxas said, pushing the pillow away from his face. "What do you want?"

"We have to leave for school in thirty minutes!"

Damn.

--

Roxas jumped out of the shower and chowed down on the eggs and toast his brother had left of the counter of their bathroom as he dressed. He was a skilled multi-tasker.

Finally, after he put on his baggy jeans and black and white checkered shirt, he ran down the main staircase in their house and jumped into the car, where their mom was waiting.

"I grabbed your book bag." Sora told his brother as he handed the blonde the black and white bag.

"Thank god. I would have forgotten it…" Roxas replied, sheepishly. He was never very good at remembering the little things…like his book bag, homework, or projects that he had finished up the night before and was due that day…

Before Sora could toss back a well thought out comeback, their attention snapped to their mother, who was currently cursing out the car in front of her.

"This is why teenagers shouldn't be allowed to drive!" She hissed as the red car squeezed into the small space between their car and the car in front of them.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. His mom always forgot that he and Sora were sixteen this year. They were teenagers, and could officially drive themselves places…but since today was their first day at their new school, she had to drive them. It was a sacred tradition.

Their mother pulled in front of the school and smiled. "Remember, all of the kids will have been here a while already…I'm sorry about moving in the middle of the year…but work and all…"

Sora cut her off. "Don't worry about it. Roxas and I will make a ton of friends." He gave her the most cheerful smile Roxas had ever seen. He almost believed it himself for a moment.

"I know…I just worry. I'll see you boys at dinner! Be good!" She told them while pulling out of the school parking lot.

Roxas sighed. And so began their first day at Twilight Town High School.

--

Last month, their mother had told them they were moving because her job needed her in the smaller town of Twilight Town. Leaving behind all of their friends, their city, and their house. The house where the boys had made tree house (well, it was more of a fort made of sticks and towels on the ground, but they still called it the tree house), the house where their dad had died…

And it didn't help they were moving in the middle of the school year. So, they had to find a way to get into the already tight cliques, because of course, they were sophomores. The kids here had already had a year together in the high school. Damn their luck.

But, Roxas knew Sora would be ok. The brunet made friends as easily as most people breathe. But Roxas was a little more self-conscious than his brother was.

Roxas wasn't very good with change. Different things freaked him out a little more than they should.

But Sora had promised Roxas that they wouldn't be split up here. They would stick together until both of them were comfortable enough to hang out with different groups of people…besides for their classes, because of course, they weren't going to have the same schedules.

Roxas kept that going through his head as he spotted the red car that had jumped in front of them a few minutes earlier.

The passenger hopped out, succeeding in catching Roxas's attention first. He had sandy blonde hair, styled in a mullet/Mohawk. He wore a dark jacket and dark blue jeans and carried a black instrument case. This boy wasn't super interesting…he looked like any normal rebellious teenager.

Then, the driver hopped out. And this boy was interesting. He had flaming red hair that went everywhere. He wore black baggy pants and a black shirt with writing that said "heartless" with a little white heart over where the boy's heart would be.

Roxas couldn't figure out if he wanted to get to know that boy, or if the redhead freaked him out too much.

--

"Everyone please turn to page 364."

Roxas pulled his textbook out, the one that his mother had spent a lot of money on, so that he could have his own copy of the book. That also meant that it was one more textbook he would have to carry around…

But, for this class, he didn't mind. It was LA. One of his favorite classes.

"A few more pages."

Roxas looked over to the boy that was sitting next to him. The silver-haired boy was sitting at a computer with a textbook in his lap.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Turn a few more pages. You're only on page 658. Reading about Symbolism isn't going to help you understand Reversed Language…"

"Oh, right." Roxas turned to the right page this time and smiled. "Thanks…?"

"Itō. Zexion Itō."

"I'm Roxas Yamada."

"Welcome to Twilight Town High School, Roxas. If you need anything, feel free to ask me."

--

"So how was your day so far?"

Roxas stopped chewing on his lip as he looked up. He had made friends with a small group of kids from his last class that had invited him and his brother to sit with them at lunch. Roxas was very happy things were going so smoothly, well, at least after their first class.

"Really well, actually. I was expecting today to suck." Roxas replied, smiling at Pence.

Pence was a short guy…and a little overweight, but Roxas didn't care. He was really nice and not too pushy about anything.

"You're lucky because my first fucking day did suck." The blonde of the group replied. Hayner was a little more…vulgar. He tended to curse about things that didn't really need to be cursed about…and he was kind of perverted. Roxas knew that they were traits he would eventually get used to.

Olette, the mother of the group, frowned at Hayner. "Seriously. You could try to watch your language a little bit. And your first wasn't that bad. You had that group of girls that followed you around." She giggled quietly.

Roxas just smiled, not knowing if he was actually allowed into the conversation. He didn't have anything to say anyway. So, he looked off to where his brother was sitting with a friend he had made...an upperclassmen.

His name was Riku. He had long silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He was very handsome, in Roxas's opinion…not that Roxas liked guys in that way...

He and Sora got along very well too. They had almost everything in common. Both liked video games, reading certain books (although, Roxas thought Riku's books were a little…more pervy than Sora's books…), they were both huge DDR fans…and really, the only thing that separated them was that Riku had a fan club.

Although Roxas was a little jealous that Sora had found a friend so quickly, he was happy for the younger boy. Anytime now Roxas would find a best friend and then they could both be happy…

"Did you hear me, Roxas?"

The blonde turned to see Olette staring at him with a funny expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had made any other friends today."

Roxas shrugged. "There was a guy in my LA class who was very nice…he was helping the teacher though, so I'm not sure what year he is."

"Ah, that would be Zexion. He's Mr. Strife's TA."

"T.A.?"

"Teacher Assistant." She replied before continuing. "Anyone else?"

He shrugged again, not really understanding why she would care. It was kind of his own business who he hung out with. "A few other students that offered to catch me up on the notes. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't befriended anyone you shouldn't have." She smiled.

"Like…?"

"Have you met Axel Nakamura?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good." She gave him another smile. "Axel can be…a troublemaker."

"Which one is he?" Roxas asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Over there. By the door. He's the redhead who isn't eating. He never eats anything at lunch. No wonder he's so thin."

Roxas looked the boy over. It was the redhead from this morning. The driver of the red car.

"Axel Nakamura?"

Pence nodded. "He stole my journal when I was in third grade. So he was a bastard even when he was in elementary school."

"How much older is he than us?" Roxas asked, his eyes still on the redhead.

"He's a goddamn senior this fucking year, thankfully." Hayner replied.

Roxas had been right. This boy was interesting.

--

Roxas found his way to his next class right before the bell, thankfully, and he sat down in the first empty seat he could find.

The teacher was babbling on and on about how he expected everyone to do well this year, until a student walked in late and he stopped mid sentence.

"Mr. Nakamura."

Roxas cringed as he realized who the new boy was. Axel.

"Ya. That's me…" Roxas could tell the boy was grinning ear to ear without even glancing at him. The boy's fairly deep and almost nasally voice dripped with smugness. He obviously loved being the center of attention.

"You're late again. Please take a seat next to…Mr. Yamada."

Roxas cursed the day he was born! This boy was going to sit right next to him!

Axel strutted over to where the teacher had instructed and sat down. "Good morning, blondie. You new here?"

Roxas nodded, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Excellent. Now I have someone to entertain me." The redhead chuckled. "This class is so boring. I'm sure you'll agree after you hear today's lecture on a list of things I don't give a shit about."

Roxas stifled as laugh as he nodded again. The redhead was right. Today's lecture was on weapon making in the 14th century. It _was_ History class…but…who cared?

"So, what's your name, Mr. Yamada?"

"Roxas." The blonde replied, finally looking at the redhead.

Axel's green eyes sparkled. "Roxas. Cute name for a cute kid. I'm Axel Nakamura. But you can call me Axel, got it memorized?"

--

As the bell rang, Axel leaped up from his chair. "THANK GOD THIS CLASS IS OVER. No offense, Mr. Short-Squat-and-Boring…but I have better things to do!" Axel yelled to the teacher who was already out the door.

Roxas laughed and bit his bottom lip as he packed up his things. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, Axel."

The redhead shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care about him. What I care about is the adorable little blonde sitting next to me in this boring history class."

Roxas blushed. He couldn't tell is Axel was just being nice or if the older boy was hitting on him. "Yeah, right."

"No, really, Roxie. Where did you move in, kiddo?" Axel asked, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder and waiting for Roxas to finish up with his stuff.

"House number 813 on Sunset Terrace." Roxas replied. "We just moved in yesterday."

"Ahh…you're the new neighbors. Lucky you, blondie. I live right next to you. I'm 813 on Sunset Drive." Axel smirked. "Maybe I'll see you around, blondie." Axel gave Roxas a quick smile before heading out of the classroom.

Well, Roxas had officially made friends with the wrong guy. But there was no turning back now.

--

Sora pranced around the family room as Roxas tried to finished up his homework.

"And then, Riku said that we should hang out sometime because he thought that we got along so well together, we could have a lot of fun."

Roxas couldn't help but sigh. On their walk home, all he had heard about was Riku. Riku this, Riku that. Seriously. It got old. What was so great about that silver-haired chick magnet anyway?

"But yeah." Sora said as he noticed his brother wasn't even listening. "How was your day, Roxas?"

"It was…interesting." Roxas replied as he finished the last of his math problems.

"How so?" Sora asked, sitting in the chair across from Roxas. "Did you meet a hot girl?"

"Ah…no." Roxas smiled. "I wish. I made friends with Axel Nakamura."

Sora frowned. "But…isn't that the only person that Olette told you not to make friends with?"

Roxas nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah…but he's really nice. He sits right next to me in my History class…"

"You mean a senior is in your sophomore History class?" Sora asked, confused. Roxas had explained him about how Axel was apparently a very good student…he just played around a bit too much.

"The class is an Elective…so anyone can take it if they want to." The blonde told him. "He's not taking any lower level classes."

"Ah. So he's a nerd like you for taking History as an Elective!" Sora laughed as Roxas glared at his younger brother.

"Whatever." He pouted, putting his homework on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Aw, c'mon, Roxas! Don't be mad." Sora pouted back at his brother, which always made Roxas smile.

"Fine. But you have to be nice to Axel if you get to meet him, ok?"

"Of course."

--

Finally, dinner was done and Roxas retreated to his bedroom so that he could think and go to sleep a little earlier so that he could wake up on time tomorrow.

He secretly looked forward to seeing Axel tomorrow. He knew the only reason Axel was paying any attention to him was because Axel needed someone to give him attention in that class…but Roxas didn't care about that at the moment. He knew that could change.

He just wanted Axel's attention. Even if he would only pay attention to him in that class.

Was that so wrong?

--

And ta da! I'm done.

I will be updating everything else sooner or later...i promise. I'm just bored with them and its summer...so i'm hanging around..xD

AND OH MY GOD. I've been waiting for the 8th Loveless book to come out...so i looked it up ((and of course, you can read it online...stupid me)) And i read that...and the 9th book yesterday...and i'm seriously freaking out. Seimei kinda just walks into the place doesn't he? And Soubi's past is kinda sad...And Ritsu's eyes...blech.

So yeah, i won't rant too much so i don't spoil it for the people who haven't read it xD

Review?


End file.
